Usuario:AngelCR
Para una lista de Lugares En la Isla, Recurrentes e Importantes, y Lugares Fuera de la Isla, ver 'Portal Principal de Lugares.'' ''Para referencias por los principales '''paises en lugar de la ciudad, ver: * Estados Unidos en Lost * Australia en Lost * Reino Unido en Lost * Corea del Sur en Lost * Iraq en Lost * Nigeria en Lost Ver todos esos lugares en un mapa aquí. Haga click en los marcadores para los detalles de cómo cada lugar se refiere a Lost. A Afganistán *Mikhail Bakunin dijo haber pasado tiempo aquí, en el Ejército Soviético. Albuquerque, NM, EE.UU. Ver también: Nuevo México, EE.UU. * Según Sawyer, el lugar donde su supuesta hija, Clementine Phillips vive con su madre Cassidy. Abrió una cuenta bancaria para ella en esa ciudad después de estar en prisión. Ambrose, QLD, Australia * Ambulancia origen que llevó a Charlotte Malkin al médico forense después de que supuestamente se ahogó. Ames, IA, EE.UU. * Uno de los nueve locales servidos por Oceanic Airlines. Ámsterdam, Holanda * Uno de los lugares donde vivió Walt, después que Susan se mudó allí por su trabajo. Ann Arbor, MI, EE.UU. * La ubicación de la Universidad de Michigan, donde estudiaban los DeGroot cuando se fundó la Iniciativa DHARMA. Atlanta, GA, EE.UU. * Supuestamente, la ubicación del Centro de Desarrollo de Ingeniería (donde trabajó el Dr. Hackett). Australia Austria * El lugar de nacimiento de Thomas Werner Mittelwerk. Ayer's Rock, NT, Australia Ver Uluru, Australia B Bad Salzdetfurth, Alemania * La Fundación Hanso, ERI muestra una sala semianecoica designado con 'sometido a los test de compatibilidad electromagnética'. Bali, Indonesia *Naomi afirma que los restos del vuelo 815 se encontraron en el fondo del océano frente a las costas de Bali. Basra, Iraq * Según Juliet, Sayid hizo algo inefable en Basora. C Cairo, Egipto * Sayid se reunió con Essam en la Universidad de El Cairo, y fueron compañeros de habitación. Cambridge, MA, EE.UU. * Jae Lee fue a la Universidad de Harvard, y ahí conoció y se enamoro de una mujer norteamericana, cuya relación fracasó. Camden, England See also ''London, U.K. *Charlie y Liam Pace poseen un departamento en esta parte de Londres. Canada * Parece que cuando alguien menciona Canadá, en realidad miente. Kate dijo que era de Canadá en , y Ethan en y Anthony Cooper en ambos dicen ser de Ontario. Nathan también afirmó ser de Canadá ( ), pero este es probablemente un intento por parte de los creadores para que el público crea que fue uno de los otros (como Ethan). Lo de Nathan no era otra cosa probablemente que decir la verdad sobre su procedencia de Canadá. Sawyer afirma tener un inversionista en Toronto en , pero esto era parte de su mentira a Jessica. En , nos encontramos con que Ben dijo a los otros que Greta y Bonnie fueron para la cesión de Canadá. Cuando, en realidad, estaban a cargo de la estación El Espejo. Ciudad del Cabo, Sudáfrica * Lugar de un escándalo suscitado en la Ciudad del Cabo, sobre la Fundación Hanso que ilegalmente recolectaba órganos en uno de sus hospitales. Carlisle, England * Ciudad a donde Penny invitó a Desmond cuando el salía del monasterio. Cedar Rapids, IA, EE.UU. * La esposa e hijo de Tom Brennan están en esta ciudad cuando él se ofrece ayudar a Kate. Conakry, Guinea * Uno de los hospitales que La Fundación Hanso promueve como parte de su WWP DP. Copenhagen, Denmark * Según la Línea Telefónica Hanso, la dirección de la Sede de La Fundación Hanso es 544 Orsund Klengvjel DK 1604 Copenhague V, pertenece a una calle el nombre Kampmannsgade. Por lo tanto, el Código postal existe, pero no existe una calle llamada Orsund Klengvjel, el más cercano es Øresundsvej o Øresund Parkvej. Así que se trata de una dirección falsa creada para The Lost Experience. * Según Rachel Blake, Alvar Hanso viajó a esta ciudad el 11 de septiembre del 2000 y el 1 de Enero del 2001. * Rachel viajó aquí entre el 20 y 27 de junio del 2006 para buscar posibles pistas; ella fue seguida por Mittelwerk, a su vez, siendo ayudada por Malik aquí. Es la ubicación de 'Allied Copenhagen Marine Merchants'. Costa Rica * Kevin Callis compró dos entradas en Oceanic Airlines para este país, esperando sorprender a Kate con una tardía luna de miel allí. D Dresden, Germany * Charlie and Liam were trying to get a fix in Dresden the night Liam's daughter was born. Diamond Bar, CA, USA * Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack is located in this city in Los Angeles County. E Eddington, Scotland, UK Location of Moriah Vineyards and the monastery Desmond spent time at. England Ethiopia * One of the hospitals The Hanso Foundation promotes as part of its WWP DP. Eureka, CA, USA * Location of the commune Locke belonged to (located in Humboldt County, CA). F Fiji * The Pilot tells Jack that Flight 815 was six hours into the flight when he turned back towards Fiji (but they were already a thousand miles off track). * Desmond, when he tries to escape the island in , says that he was making good time and should have been in Fiji in a week (instead, he was pulled back to where he started). * The issue of PLAYPEN in Sawyer's stash had a '15th Annual Girls of Fiji Pictorial'. Fort Lewis, WA, USA * Sam Austen was stationed here once when Kate was young, and used to take her hiking and hunting nearby. It is where she learned to track. Fresno, CA, USA * Sawyer reads a private message left in a bottle by crash survivor Tracy who misses her husband and children all the while sleeping next to Scott Jackson at night. Walt tells Sawyer that its Steve Jenkins and that Scott is dead. G Gambia * One of the hospitals The Hanso Foundation promotes as part of its WWP DP. Geneva, Switzerland * According to Rachel Blake, Alvar Hanso traveled to this city on July 7, 2001. Also, the location of the Alvar Hanso Cancer Institute, where Peter Thompson got cured. Grand Canyon, AZ, USA *Young Hurley stated this as the destination for the road trip that he and his father were to go to. H Harrison Valley, PA, USA * Kate's mugshot was taken here. Helsinki, Finland * Liam gave Charlie the ring I Iraq Irvine, CA, USA * Nadia lives here now, according to Alyssa Cole. Island * See main article the island J Joshua Tree National Park, CA, USA * A large picture of this Southern California national park hangs on the wall in The Swan station (alluded to being a hint in the official podcast). Jasper, AL, USA * Sawyer, his mother, and father lived here, it is where Cooper conned the Fords out of $38,000 K Kalgoorlie, WA, Australia * A city inland east of Perth in Western Australia, where Sam Toomey went to a fair and won money when he used The Numbers to guess the number of beans in a jar. Martha Toomey, widow of Sam, told the story to Hurley. Kiev, Ukraine * Mikhail Bakunin claims to have grown up here. Knightsbridge, England See also London, U.K. * According to Tommy, this posh area of London is the 'hometown' of Lucy Heatherton and her father. * Penelope Widmore also lives in this area of London, as evidenced by the addresses on Desmond's letters. Korea Knoxville, TN, USA * Sawyer grew up here, as evidenced to Kate by the letter she found. L Las Vegas * Stated destination of David Reyes when he abandoned his wife and son. London, England See also Knightsbridge and Camden, U.K. * Location of the Battersea Power Plant with the Widmore Construction sign that was outside in Charlie's flashback. * According to Rachel Blake Alvar Hanso traveled to this city on June 14, 2000. * Where Desmond got his photo taken with Penny and tossed his ring into the river in . :* Also the location of Desmond's flat, Widmore Corporation, Ms. Hawking's shop, his pub, Donovan's university, and where Charlie was seen as a street performer. Los Angeles, CA, USA See also Malibu, CA, USA and "Diamond Bar, CA, USA" * Was the planned final destination of Flight 815. * It is the home of Jack and Hurley. * Zack and Emma are supposed to meet their mother here. * St. Sebastian Hospital is located here. * The stadium where Desmond said goodbye to Penelope and later met Jack is located here. * Richard Malkin gave Claire plane tickets to meet prospective adoptive parents here. * Ana-Lucia and Teresa Cortez work for the Los Angeles Police Department. * Mandrake Wig missed a flight that was to go from Australia to his home in LA, one which was said to have never made it to its destination. * The airport where Ana-Lucia was working for the TSA, and met Christian Shephard; not specified by name, but presumably LAX. M Madrid, Spain * According to Rachel Blake, Alvar Hanso traveled to this city on December 31, 2002. Malibu, CA, USA See also Los Angeles, CA, USA * Boone and Shannon are from here. Manchester, England * Charlie and Liam are from this U.K. city and started Driveshaft there. * Naomi Dorrit claims to be from here. Melbourne, VIC, Australia * Kate said she arrived in Australia in Melbourne. * Ray Mullen's farm is about 100km from this Australian city. * Locke visited the city with the intention of going on a walkabout tour. * Essam's terrorist cell stole C4 explosives from an army base in this area. Miami, FL, USA * Kate and her husband lived here while she was on the run; Kevin worked with the Miami police department. * Juliet was working for Edmund Burke in his laboratory in this city. She was also living with her sister, Rachel. Mogadishu, Somalia * One of the hospitals The Hanso Foundation promotes as part of its WWP DP. Mozambique * Locke guesses that may have visited this African country for slaves on its way to a mining colony. N Namhae, South Korea * Jin and his father are from this small fishing village in South Korea. *The Namhae bridge is where Jin's mother meets Sun, according to the sign on the bridge. Narvik, Norway * Alvar Hanso is seen in the Swan Orientation Film in this city. * Dr Eliza Vasquez says that Alvar Hanso was in his villa in this city when he had a heart attack. * Narviks town-hall appeared in The Swan Orientation film in the second season. ** The producers originally denied that Narvik had something to do with the storyline, but decided to include it in the Lost Experience as the location of Alvar Hanso's apartment when Rachel Blake visits him. ** Narvik was also a glyph code in The Lost Experience (The Lost Experience clues/August 29) Nigeria New York, NY, USA * Michael and Susan lived here when she was pregnant with Walt. ** The location of Michael's car accident, and hospital stay are also presumably in New York. ** Michael's attorney Finney was based in NYC, as the WTC towers are visible from his office window. * Rose first met Bernard here (and she is from The Bronx) in front of O'Toole's Irish Pub. * Boone lived here briefly before moving to California. * Shannon got admitted to an exclusive internship here, but could not afford to move. Newport Beach, CA, USA * , the sailboat that brought Desmond to the Island is from Newport Beach. Niagara Falls, NY, USA * Bernard proposed to Rose here. * Mentioned briefly in DJ Dan 7/5 podcast as part of the "Where's Alvar" gag. O Ontario * See Canada P Pacific Ocean * Area where Naomi was searching for Desmond, and where Flight 815 was believed to have crashed and sank by the outside world. Paris, France * According to Rachel Blake, Alvar Hanso traveled to this city on February 23, 2001. * Rachel traveled here herself between July 14 and July 20, 2006 to meet up with Darla Taft, but discovers that she and Hugh McIntyre have been murdered; she then meets Malik, who helps her find Darla's apartment in this city. * Shannon spent a year here. * Sayid spent time here working as a cook in a restaurant. Phuket, Thailand * Jack tells Sawyer this is where he learned to play poker. * Where Jack spent a month with Achara and got his tattoo. Portland * Richard Alpert originally claimed that Mittelos Bioscience was located just outside of Portland, Oregon, but later admitted that was not "really" where it was at all. * Benjamin Linus was born 32 miles outside of Portland, on December 22nd. * The satellite phone shows the location of Portland, Oregon when the losties try to use it. Portsmouth, England * was a slave ship that originated in this U.K. city in the 1800s. R Ramadi, Iraq * When Kelvin Inman lets Sayid go in Iraq, he gives him money and says it is "bus fair back to Ramadi". Rome, Italy * One of the locations Walt lived in, after Susan moved there for a job. * According to Rachel Blake, Alvar Hanso traveled to this city on September 18, 2001. Ruidoso, NM, USA * Kate plans a bank robbery in this town to get back the toy airplane. S Saint Paul, Minnesota, USA Nikki's television character "Corvette," is described by the MC during her stage show as the "pride of St. Paul." Saint Tropez, France * Shannon lived here briefly with her ex-boyfriend, and picked up some French. * In flashbacks, Charlie wears a shirt with text that reads "St Tropez". San Francisco, CA, USA * Locke's firearms license is from this city. * M. David Benson started the Apollo Candy Company out of this city in 1962, in the 'Cow Hollow District'. Santa Cruz, CA, USA * Scott was from here. Santa Rosa, CA, USA * Location of the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute, where Hurley, Leonard Sims, Locke's mother, and Libby have all spent time. San Remo, Italy * Rachel Blake traveled here herself between July 3 and July 12, 2006 to look for clues. Sardinia, Italy * Enzo Valenzetti is from here. Sawgrass, FL, USA * Sawyer tells Agent Freedman that Munson moved his stolen money to a Bronco parked on Route 441 in this city (could also refer to a highway in Broward county, FL--The Sawgrass Expressway--which does cross Route 441 in Coral Springs, FL). Scotland Seoul, South Korea * Sun and the Paik family are from Seoul, South Korea. * Jin travels to Seoul to seek a job. * Jae Lee and his family are from Seoul, and own the Seoul Gateway Hotel. * Sam Austen was stationed here when Diane Jansen was pregnant with Kate. Sioux City, IA, USA * Sawyer tells Cassidy to meet him in a hotel near here. Sri Lanka * An Asian island country off the coast of India where The Hanso Foundation has a secretive project. * First mentioned by Darla Taft in the original 877 HANSORG phone message to Hugh McIntyre, saying "I need to talk to you about Sri Lanka, it just isn't right." * After Darla is killed, Rachel Blake goes to Sri Lanka to find out more about Spider Protocol, and films the Sri Lanka Video here. Stowe, VT, USA * Libby broke her leg here while skiing. Sydney, NSW, Australia * The airport in this Australian city is where Flight 815 originated. :* This city is seen in many flashback scenes throughout the series. * One of the locations Walt lived in, after Susan moved there for a job. T Tahiti, French Polynesia * Danielle Rousseau's expedition was three days out from it when it was hit by the storm that wrecked them on the Island. Tallahassee, FL, USA * Kate was buying a ticket to Tallahassee when apprehended by U.S. Marshal Edward Mars, who describes the city as nothing but "strip malls and Waffle Houses." * Sawyer implied to Jack that he contracted a communicable disease in Tallahassee ("Let's say something was burnin' and it wasn't from the sunshine."). * Juliet's biography according to Mittelos Bioscience states that she received her B.S. in Biology from the Florida State University, which is located in Tallahassee. * Ben refers to Locke's father as "the man from Tallahassee". * Anthony Cooper was driving down I-10 when his car was pushed into a divider. Being put in an ambulance is the last thing he remembers before waking up on the Island. * Florida State University, located in Tallahassee is home to the National High Magnetic Field Laboratory. * Mentioned briefly in DJ Dan 7/5 podcast as part of the "Where's Alvar" gag. * See also: Trivia section (real life connection) Tampa, FL, USA * Sawyer once worked a scam here with Hibbs and felt he got cheated. Taxco, Guerrero, Mexico *Silver-mining town from where Hurley commissioned artists to make the gold statue of Jesus for his mother . Terre Haute, IN, USA * The hometown of both Peter Thompson and (rumored) DJ Dan. Tikrit, Iraq * Sayid is from this Iraq city, and once volunteered to be on a firing squad to shoot a man who killed his neighbor's wife and children in a car bomb. Troisvierges, Luxembourg * Dr. Wally Bole is said to do research here. Tustin, CA, USA * Location of the box company where Locke once worked, and which Hurley purchased. * Home of Locke in the flashbacks for . Location of Tustin Ranch Florist where Locke's father is helping his fiancé plan their wedding. U Uluru, NT, Australia * Area of the Northern Territory in Australia where Isaac of Uluru runs his faith-healing business. * Mentioned briefly in the DJ Dan 7/5 podcast as part of the "Where's Alvar" gag. United States V Vik, Iceland * The location of the Vik Institute, part of the Hanso Foundation Mental Health Appeal; in actuality, where mathematicians and Autistic savants are imprisoned to work on the Valenzetti Equation. * Rachel Blake traveled here herself between June 28 and June 30, 2006 to look for clues, and met Dr. Armand Zander here. Vladivostok, Primorsky Krai, Russia *Mikhail Bakunin claims to have been stationed at a listening post in Vladivostok. W Wayzata, MN, USA * According to his driver's license, the real Henry Gale is from this city. Z Zanzibar, Tanzania * In the first Hanso Correspondence, an Experimental Station in Zanzibar was mentioned. This was the site of Jacques Maillot's allegations against the Hanso Foundation; it is said that the spread of a transgenic virus to local villagers began here. Trivia * One of the ongoing gags on the show and TLE is to make fun of Tallahassee. In the 10/09/06 podcast, a fan asked this as a question to Damon and Carlton: "Why does the city of Tallahassee hate you?". Carlton answers: "I don't know why they hate us. But they hate us, so, we deservedly are hating them back." See also * Locations * Filming Locations External links * Jonah Adkins' A Geographical Study of Lost (Warning: Large 4.4mb file (7200x7200px)) * SWLS Locations Map * Lost Virtual Tour Category:Locations Category:Lists Category:Maps